Vorlage:Urheberrecht Info
} | self =Copyright GNU white.png | permission =Copyrighted Icon.png | ffg =Copyrighted Icon.png | cover =Copyright book icon.png | tv =Copyright tv icon.png | fub1 =Copyrighted Icon.png | pd =Public domain Grey.png | gpl | gfdl =Copyright GNU white.png | cc|cc2|cc3 =Copyright CC.png | fairuse =Copyrighted Icon.png | unknown =Deletion.png | #default =Copyrighted Icon.png}} | text = } | self = Uploaded by the creator, photographer or author and is released under the same license as our wikipidea . } | } }} | permission = Dieses Werk ist urheberrechtlich geschützt, der Inhaber der Urheberrechte hat die Erlaubnis erteilt, dass dieses Bild im "Game of Thrones Wiki" genutzt werden darf. Diese Erlaubnis gilt nicht für Dritte. } | Die Urheberrechte liegen bei: } Die Erlaubnis lautete: } Das Original kann } gefunden werden. | } }} | ffg = Dieses Werk ist urheberrechtlich geschützt, die Urheberrechte liegen bei Fantasy Flight Games. } | Dieses Bild wurde von } erstellt und ist Teil von einem der Living Card Games. | } }} | dwveuf = Dieses Werk ist urheberrechtlich geschützt, die Urheberrechte liegen bei Random House. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass die Nutzung im "Game of Thrones Wiki" nicht gegen die Interessen des Inhabers der Urheberrechte verstößt. } | Dieses Bild wurde von } erstellt und erschien in Die Welt von Eis und Feuer. | } }} | ascent = Dieses Werk ist urheberrechtlich geschützt, die Urheberrechte liegen bei Disruptor Beam. Dem Game of Thrones Wiki wurde die Erlaubnis zur Nutzung erteilt. Diese Erlaubnis gilt nicht für Dritte. } | Dieses Bild wurde von } erstellt und ist Teil vom Onlinespiel Game of Thrones Ascent. ©2013-2017 Disruptor Beam, Inc. All Rights Reserved. | } }} | fub1 = Dieses Werk ist urheberrechtlich geschützt, die Urheberrechte liegen bei Random House. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass die Nutzung im "Game of Thrones Wiki" nicht gegen die Interessen des Inhabers der Urheberrechte verstößt. } | Dieses Bild wurde von } erstellt und erschien in w:c:de.eisundfeuer:Feuer und Blut - Erstes Buch. | } }} | cover = This image is of a branded product cover, and the copyright for it is most likely held by either the company responsible of marketing the product in question or the manufacturer which produced either the cover or product itself. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of branded product covers to illustrate an article discussing the book in question qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. Other use of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement. } | }. }} |File|Kategorie:Cover Images}} | tv = This image is a screenshot of a copyrighted television program or station ID. As such, the copyright for it is most likely owned by the company or corporation that produced it. It is believed that the use of a limited number of web-resolution screenshots for identification and critical commentary on the station ID or program and its contents, qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. Other use of this image, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement. } | }. }} | fairuse = }| }|Missing rational}}. | pd = This work has been released into the public domain by the copyright holder. This applies worldwide. } | }. }}Kategorie:PD | gpl = }|GPL license: } | This work is free software : you can redistribute it and / or modify it under the terms of the GNU General Public License as published by the Free Software Foundation , either version 2 of the License, or any later version. This work is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but without any warranty, without even the implied warranty of merchantability or fitness for a particular purpose.}}Kategorie:GPL | gfdl =Diese Datei wurde unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation (GFDL) veröffentlicht. Es ist erlaubt, sie unter den Bedingungen der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation, Version 1.2 oder einer späteren Version, veröffentlicht von der Free Software Foundation, zu kopieren, zu verbreiten und/oder zu modifizieren. Es gibt keine unveränderlichen Abschnitte, keinen vorderen Umschlagtext und keinen hinteren Umschlagtext. Eine Kopie des Lizenztextes ist unter dem Titel „GNU Free Documentation License“ enthalten. ---- Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". ---- } | } Die vollständige Bearbeitungsliste kann } angesehen werden. }}Kategorie:GFDL | cc = CC license }.Kategorie:CC-by | cc2 =Diese Datei wurde unter den Bedingungen der Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License (CC-by-sa-2.0) in der Version 2.0 veröffentlicht. Namensnennung – Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen This file is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 2.0 License. In short: you are free to share and make derivative works of the file under the conditions that you appropriately attribute it, and that you distribute it only under a license identical to this one. Official license Subject to disclaimers. ---- } | } }} } | Die vollständige Bearbeitungsliste kann } angesehen werden. }}Kategorie:CC-by-sa-2.0 | cc3 = Diese Datei wurde unter den Bedingungen der Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License (CC-by-sa-3.0) in der Version 3.0 veröffentlicht. Namensnennung – Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen This file is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution ShareAlike 3.0 License. In short: you are free to share and make derivative works of the file under the conditions that you appropriately attribute it, and that you distribute it only under a license identical to this one. Official license Subject to disclaimers. ---- } | } }} } | Die vollständige Bearbeitungsliste kann } angesehen werden. }}Kategorie:Cc-by-sa-3.0 | unknown = This file does not have information on its copyright and licensing status. Unless the copyright and licensing status is provided, the image will be deleted. |File|Category:Articles requested for deletion|}}Kategorie:Lizenz unbekannt | #default =No License type was supplied}} }} Usage Types Possible license types you can use: (if needed be, we will add more specific ones, use discussion) note: feel free to expand the Types provided if needed. Beispiele Source and license This templates was copied from the A Wiki Of Ice And Fire (AWOIAF) the English wiki dedicated to the serie A Song of Ice and Fire. As with the original it can be used under the creative commons license. Lizenzvorlagen